


Калибровка

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, M/M, Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: Знаете, некоторым людям надо беспокоиться, когда их партнеры уезжают по делам. Я и Женевьев в этом смысле счастливчики. © Данниль Эклз





	Калибровка

Этот вечер — для нее. 

Данниль смотрит, как апельсиновый сок течет по подбородку Джареда, когда тот щедро откусывает от половинки очищенного апельсина, даже не разбирая тот на дольки. Смотрит, как фыркает на это Жен — не понять, раздраженно или весело. Смотрит, как Дженсен опрокидывает Джареда на ковер и слизывает сок с его губ, с шеи, ловит оранжевые капли в выемке между ключиц — и думает, что этот вечер для нее. 

Так сказал Дженсен. Он сказал: «Я столько пиздел о желании увидеть свою жену в нашем шоу, что сейчас хочу показать тебе, насколько я правда за тебя рад». Данниль и без того ему верит. 

Женевьев сказала: «Ты будешь великолепна! Они полюбят тебя», и ей Данниль не поверила совсем. 

Джаред обнял крепко и жарко, поцеловал в висок и сказал: «Вообще не парься. Мы с Дженсеном будем рядом. Можешь на нас рассчитывать». Данниль искренне ответила ему: «Всегда».

Этот вечер для нее, и она хочет побыстрее усадить Женевьев на низкий столик или банкетку возле кровати, раздвинуть ей ноги и отлизать так, чтобы она забыла о своем стеснении, чтобы перестала отводить взгляд от их мужей, которые — это видно, еще как видно! — возбуждают ее оба. Иногда Данниль кажется, что Жен до сих пор опасается Дженсена, ждет от него жесткой насмешки или пренебрежительного слова, несмотря на все, что периодически бывает между ними всеми. 

Они не часто проводят время в спальне вот так, вчетвером. За последние годы можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Джаред называет это «калибровкой системы», отдыхом, укреплением взаимопонимания. Дженсен просто делает приятное Джареду. Женевьев делает приятное Данниль, хотя сама ужасно тащится в процессе. А Данниль… Что ж. Она просто любит секс и их, вместе. В такие минуты она снова кажется себе идеальной. Как в глупой юности.

Даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что Женевьев опять зажимается, жует губы и бесконечно заправляет волосы за ухо, Данниль забывает о том, что не работала уже четыре года и не представляет, как вернуться на съемочную площадку. Забывает о том, что после близнецов до сих пор ощущает чужим собственное тело и периодически не узнает себя в зеркале. О том, что иногда она просто устает держать лицо. 

— Ты не умеешь быть красивой, — говорит Данниль и наполняет бокал Женевьев.   
— Эй! — возмущается Джаред, неубедительно пытаясь приподняться на ковре и скинуть с себя Дженсена, который уже дорвался. 

Данниль наблюдает, как рука ее мужа движется в расстегнутых брюках Джареда и не может скрыть улыбку. Боже, смотреть, как Дженсен не в силах держать руки при себе, стоит ему оказаться рядом с Падалеки, когда все можно — это отдельный кайф. 

— Джаред, солнышко, я не пытаюсь обидеть твою жену, — говорит Данниль, переводя взгляд на Женевьев. — Она очень красивая, но совсем не знает об этом.   
— Ой, да иди ты! — снова фыркает Женевьев и в два глотка осушает бокал. 

Данниль резко придвигается к ней и целует, успевая поймать последнее движение горла, последний терпкий глоток красного. 

— Сучка, — выдыхает в поцелуй Женевьев, и Данниль смеется, а потом целует ее уже всерьез, глубоко, запуская пальцы в густые черные волосы. 

— Смотри, смотри, — шепчет за спиной Джаред, и Данниль знает — чувствует — Дженсен оборачивается и пялится на них с Женевьев. 

Данниль рисуется для мужа и Джареда, словно за ними следит невидимая камера. Женевьев подхватывает игру, стонет чуть громче, открывает рот чуть шире, двигается не так, как обычно — порывисто, нетерпеливо, а плавно, почти танцуя, эффектно оголяя плечо Данниль, спуская с него белую рубашку. 

Данниль нравится держать Жен в руках, нравится, что она такая маленькая, такая жесткая, нравится чувствовать под ладонями ее накачанные мышцы, твердый живот. Нравится ее мягкая после длительного кормления грудь. 

Хорошо, что Жен хватает ума никогда не заводить при Данниль своих любимых разговоров про полезное питание, естественные роды и грудное вскармливание. 

Лучший способ ее расслабить. Женевьев. Заставить немножко играть, заставить быть не собой. 

— Ох, детка, — стонет Джаред, и Данниль видит, как Дженсен рывком спускает с него джинсы.   
— Надеюсь, это ты мне, — замечает Дженсен и решительно склоняется к паху Джареда.   
— Однажды я подарила ему дилдо размером точно с член твоего мужа, — хихикает Данниль на ухо Женевьев и вздергивает ее на ноги, чтобы толкнуть на кровать. 

Вопреки ожиданию, Женевьев не смеется и только качает головой: 

— Надеюсь, он оценил заботу.  
— Наверняка, — округляет глаза Данниль и очень, очень серьезно кивает. Женевьев все же прыскает и тянется к завязкам на пестрых шелковых брюках. 

Шелк приятно струится по коже, Женевьев оставляет горячие поцелуи на шее, в сгибе локтя, на запястьях. Данниль помогает ей выкрутиться из длинной хлопковой юбки, а ее скомканной майкой швыряет в Джареда, который судорожно пытается ухватиться за короткие пряди Дженсена, самозабвенно вбиваясь в его рот. 

Когда он трясет головой, скидывая с лица майку жены, Данниль строго сообщает:

— Не-а. У нас не двойное свидание.

Дженсен выпускает член Джареда изо рта с таким нарочито-громким пошлым звуком, что Данниль почти уверена — это его ответ и выражение недовольства. Впрочем, он ничего не говорит, только молча поднимается на ноги и протягивает Джареду руку, помогая встать. 

Пока они поспешно раздевают друг друга, Данниль возвращается к Женевьев — на той остались одни трусики, и они уже насквозь промокли. 

— Успеешь кончить для меня, пока они возятся? — спрашивает Данниль и наслаждается сменой эмоций на подвижном лице подруги. Жен все еще боится потерять контроль, но она уже слишком возбуждена, чтобы скрывать свои желания.   
— Может, ты первая? — щурится она и накрывает лобок Данниль, выворачивая ладонь. И проталкивает в нее средний палец. 

Данниль запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет сквозь сжатые губы. Жен знает, ей нужно больше времени, и просто дразнится. Это хорошо. Ее палец внутри… Хорошо. 

— Привет, — говорит Дженсен и целует Данниль в плечо, расстегивая ее бюстгальтер.   
— Привет! — говорит Джаред, целуя в другое плечо. 

Он сжимает грудь Данниль чуть сильнее, чем ей нравится, и тянется за поцелуем к жене. Женевьев каким-то материнским движением кладет ладонь ему на щеку и неловко отвечает на поцелуй, быстро отстраняясь. Данниль все еще ощущает ее палец внутри. Ей интересно, как Жен с Джаредом ведут себя наедине и похожи ли они на двух смущенных подростков, когда на них не направлен взгляд Дженсена, вспышки камер или глаза фанатов. 

Дженсен устраивается за спиной на коленях. Он ведет руку по бедру Данниль, оглаживает ее лобок и вталкивает в нее палец. Теперь они с Женевьев оба внутри, и Данниль сжимает их собой. 

— Ди! — выдыхает Женевьев и быстро-быстро облизывает губы. 

Джаред копирует Дженсена, становясь на коленях за женой, и теперь Данниль с Женевьев зажаты между двумя сильными мужскими телами. Дженсен задает внизу темп, вынуждая Женевьев следовать за собой и вбиваться в Данниль в том ритме, который он выбрал. Он целует Данниль в шею, в щеку, он ловит ее выдохи, пытается поймать ее губы, но не тут-то было. 

— На тебе вкус Джареда, милый, — говорит Данниль, запрокидывая голову Дженсену на плечо и млея от того, как ее муж и ее подруга трахают ее — неглубоко, но жестко. — Если я захочу попробовать Джареда, я отсосу ему сама. 

Данниль переводит взгляд очень вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джаред и Женевьев одинаково распахивают глаза и пытаются сдержать стоны. 

Это вечер для нее, и Данниль собирается насладиться каждой секундой. 

— Хочешь, я вылижу вкус своего члена изо рта твоего мужа? — интересуется Джаред.  
— Пусть это сделает твоя жена, — невинно предлагает Данниль. — Мне потом будет вкуснее.   
— Сучка, — шепчет на ухо Дженсен, и Данниль согласно кивает, подаваясь бедрами к его руке и руке Жен. 

Они слишком не совпадают по росту, и Данниль приходится выпустить щедрые пальцы. Джаред что-то коротко шепчет жене на ухо, и на губах Женевьев расцветает хулиганская ухмылка. «Ну же, что вы задумали, Падалеки?» — с нетерпением думает Данниль, и тут Женевьев протягивает руку и касается губ Дженсена пальцем, который только что был у Данниль внутри. 

По спине пробегают сладкие мурашки, грудь кажется тяжелой и горячей, внизу пульсирует тягучим желанием, и Данниль мечется взглядом между Джаредом и Дженсеном, пытается услышать их безмолвный разговор. 

Дженсен отрывается от Джареда, улыбается Данниль одними глазами и забирает в рот палец Женевьев, в свою очередь оттягивая пальцем ее нижнюю губу. 

На лице Женевьев читается блаженство, когда она слизывает вкус Данниль с пальца Дженсена, Дженсен же прячет глаза за опущенными веками и выглядит сейчас какой-то гребаной порнозвездой. Они с Женевьев перестают делиться соком Данниль и, наконец, целуются — как всегда, настороженно, неглубоко и слишком красиво, чтобы по-настоящему наслаждаться процессом. 

— Стоп, снято! — вдруг громко сообщает Джаред, и пока Дженсен по обыкновению ржет над его не самой смешной шуткой, наклоняется к Данниль и решительно накрывает губами ее губы. 

Щетина Джареда царапает подбородок, но Данниль нравится. Джаред очень чуткий в поцелуе, он ведет, но готов отдать руль, он напирает, но сразу подчиняется, стоит Данниль перехватить инициативу, он толкается языком, но неглубоко. Джаред прижимает их с Женевьев друг к другу, и Данниль ощущает грудью ее голую грудь. 

Дженсен за спиной длинно и влажно ведет языком по шее от уха до плеча, и Данниль заводит руку назад, стискивая его член. Дженсен прерывисто вздыхает и резко вбивается в кулак, и снова, и еще раз — похоже, ему не хватает внимания. А Данниль не хватает сладкого. 

Она кладет руки на плечи Джареда и выпрямляет локти, слегка отталкивая. Джаред все такой же чуткий, он отстраняется, позволяя Данниль уронить его жену на спину, прямо в кучу подушек, которые Женевьев нетерпеливо расшвыривает в разные стороны. 

— У меня десерт! — объявляет Данниль и склоняется между разведенных ног Женевьев. 

Она верит, что мальчики справятся, пока она занята. Впрочем, она сама сказала — у них не двойное свидание. За спиной шуршит фольга.

Джаред входит в нее сзади осторожно и плавно, скорее позволяя ей самой насаживаться на член. Женевьев сминает пальцами свой рот, заглушая стоны, кусает губы и яростно подается на язык Данниль, раскидывая ноги и дрожа. Хочется сказать ей: «Я трахаю себя членом твоего мужа, который чаще бывает внутри моего мужа, чем в тебе — так, может, прекратишь терзать свои прекрасные губы и начнешь орать в полный голос? Потому что стесняться уже точно нечего», но она молчит. Данниль совсем не нужно, чтобы Жен переклинило или внутри нее проснулась Хорошая Девочка и все испортила. 

Упругая горошина клитора под языком набухает, и это намного круче, чем ощущать, как во рту встает член. Может потому, что Данниль досконально знает, что сейчас чувствует Женевьев — эту улетную горячую волну возбуждения, которая подчиняет себе тело и разум, заставляет дрожать, царапаться, шипеть, как кошка, брать больше, требовать, с каждым движением языка чувствуя приближение долгого пульсирующего кайфа, головокружительной смены напряжения и расслабления, когда тонешь в оргазме, захлебываясь концентрированным телесным счастьем. 

Данниль сглатывает сладкую слюну, кладет большой палец на клитор Жен, невесомо кружа, и берет короткую паузу — не переставая подаваться на член Джареда, кидает взгляд через плечо, проверяя, как дела у Дженсена.

У Дженсена, конечно, все прекрасно. Он стоит на самом краю кровати, держась за деревянную стойку, и вбивается в приоткрытый рот Джареда. Интересно, почему Падалеки вечно все роняет и отовсюду падает при такой-то отличной координации? Он даже не сбивается с ритма, засаживая Данниль. Дженсен свободной рукой гладит его по волосам, по вискам, накрывает ладонью его скулу и, вероятно, трогает собственный член через его щеку. 

Женевьев громко коротко стонет, и еще раз, она зовет: «Ди! Ди! Сильнее!» — и мужчины временно перестают интересовать Данниль. Она надавливает пальцем чуть жестче, а потом ловит губами горячий клитор Жен, полируя его языком. 

Женевьев больше не сдерживается, она мокрая вся, и Данниль тоже мокрая от нее и от члена Джареда. Она ловит ртом оргазм Жен, опуская руку и помогая себе пальцами, пока Джаред ускоряется. Она знает, что не успеет, и рада этому. 

Крик Женевьев затихает, она замирает перед Данниль — с подтянутыми к груди коленями, раскрытая и оглушенная. Очень красивая. Джаред замирает тоже, он занят — глотает. Данниль слышит сладкий, облегченный тихий стон Дженсена сквозь зубы. 

Сейчас. Сейчас она получит все. Надо дать Жен еще полминуты. 

— Иди ко мне, Ди! — вскидывается Женевьев. 

О, да, детка. О, да. 

Жен уверенно снимает Данниль с Джареда и укладывает на свое место. Перед тем как сползти вниз по ее телу, Женевьев целует по-хозяйски, страстно, голодно, забывая все свое смущение и сомнения. Сейчас даже Дженсен не смог бы забрать у нее Данниль. Жен больше не рисуется, не играет. Она больше не может сомневаться в себе. Только не после такого оргазма. Только не глядя в мутные от возбуждения глаза Данниль. 

Она лижет резко, напористо, ее податливые губы, вечно поджатые от неловкости, сейчас целуют внизу так возбуждающе и горячо, что Данниль не выдерживает, впивается в ее плечи ногтями. Жен не шипит от боли, не отстраняется, лишь с еще большим энтузиазмом работает языком. 

В затуманенное возбуждением сознание проникают звуки — щелчок снимаемого презерватива, снова шуршание фольги, стон мужа. Дженсен падает рядом на четвереньки, словно его толкнули в спину, и Данниль, повернув голову, видит, как он выставляет задницу. Перед тем как Джаред входит в него, Дженсен успевает поцеловать Данниль, сминая губами ее расползающуюся улыбку. 

А потом Данниль кончает от языка Женевьев, насаживаясь на ее пальцы и глядя, как Джаред наклоняется и целует Дженсена между лопаток, не переставая работать бедрами. 

Они с Женевьев переплетаются руками и ногами и долго целуются, перебирая пряди волос друг друга и ловя отголоски острого удовольствия. 

— Джаред неутомимый, — замечает Данниль и прикусывает мочку уха Женевьев. 

От ее шеи пахнет цветами и травами, а еще свежей зеленью после утреннего дождя. Чертова лесная фея, а? От любительницы фермы должно пахнуть совсем иначе.

— Джаред просто любит зрителей. Иногда, — улыбается Женевьев. — И Дженсена. Всегда. 

— Хочешь еще раз? — спрашивает Джаред, тяжело дыша и сжимая плечо Дженсена, и Данниль видит, что он едва держится.  
— А давай! — решительно соглашается Дженсен.

Он поднимает вверх указательный палец и рисует им в воздухе пару кругов, словно раскручивает маленькое невидимое лассо. «Меняемся». Джаред понимает его мгновенно. 

Он падает на спину, разводя ноги и нашаривая в одеяле очередную резинку. Данниль сама надевает презерватив на Дженсена и получает в благодарность язвительное: 

— О, какой сервис! — за что хлестко шлепает мужа по заднице. 

Джаред раскидывает руки, приглашая Данниль и Женевьев в свое объятие, и этому бесхитростному и почти не сексуальному призыву почти невозможно сопротивляться. 

Пока Дженсен оглаживает ноги Джареда от задницы и до самых колен, пока разминает пальцами его вход, они целуются втроем, передавай поцелуй по кругу. Данниль чувствует, как Джаред водит кончиками пальцев между ее лопаток, возбуждая и обещая новый заход. А потом он крепко прижимает их с Жен к груди и шепчет: 

— Простите, если я вдруг забуду о вас, когда он возьмет меня, ладно? 

Сперва Данниль думает, что Падалеки, как обычно, шутит, но потом видит немного грустную улыбку Жен и понимает: никаких шуток. 

— Не волнуйся, дорогой, — отвечает Женевьев. — Зато мы о тебе не забудем, правда, Ди?

Данниль понимает, к чему она клонит. Классная идея.

Дженсен прижимается членом к анусу Джареда и сощурившись смотрит на них, раскинувшихся перед ним в общем объятии. 

— Господи, — говорит Дженсен и облизывает губы. — Охренительно. Как будто трахаю вас троих сразу. 

«Может, и трахаешь», — думает Данниль и любуется тем, как муж неумолимо натягивает стонущего Джареда. Жен вылизывает его соски, пока Данниль дрочит ему. Член Джареда в руке большой, влажный, перенапряженный, Данниль чувствует пальцами, что он на грани. Еще чуть-чуть, потереть вот тут, под головкой, и Джаред кончит. 

Он мечется лохматой головой по простыне, то рефлекторно зажмуриваясь, то распахивая глаза и ловя взгляд Дженсена. Женевьев перехватывает его член, и Данниль целует ее, перегнувшись через Джареда, а потом разворачивается и смотрит Дженсену в лицо. О, ну все, он готов. Осталось лишь подтолкнуть. 

— Милый, отсосать Джареду, пока ты будешь кончать в него? — спрашивает Данниль, и Женевьев рядом грязно ругается себе под нос. Джаред же просто ахает и так вцепляется в простыню, что слышен ощутимый треск ткани.   
— Твою ж, Эльта! — задушенно хрипит Дженсен и приказывает: — Да. Сейчас. Я сейчас.   
— Попроси, — одними губами произносит Данниль так, чтобы слышал только муж.   
— Пожалуйста, возьми Джареда в рот, — умоляюще просит Дженсен, и Данниль потирает нижнюю губу подушечкой большого пальца. 

Дженсен кончает в ту же секунду, как она склоняется над членом Джареда, который придерживает для нее Женевьев. Джаред срывается раньше, и приходится ловить ртом фонтан его спермы, ну как подросток, честное слово! 

Данниль глохнет от перемешанных мужских стонов и вскрика Женевьев — ну конечно, ей-то много не надо. Данниль поднимает забрызганное спермой лицо и видит, как Жен трет себя между ног, подлавливая второй оргазм. 

Когда подругу перестает колотить, Данниль целует ее, передавая вкус ее мужа. 

Жен горячая и щедрая. Она собирает вкус Джареда по рту Данниль и прижимает к ее лобку два пальца. 

— Дай мне, — шепчет она. — Дай себя.  
— Чуть позже, неугомонная ты Падалеки. Хочу еще выпить. 

Дженсен расслабленно лежит на Джареде, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Джаред обнимает его двумя руками поперек спины, и от этих точно сейчас не дождешься вина. 

Данниль встает с кровати и идет за новой бутылкой. 

Ладно. Ладно. Калибровка прошла успешно. У нее великолепный муж, отличная, пусть и необычная семья, удобный дом, самые лучшие на свете дети. Ее ждут съемки и работа. Она все еще, черт возьми, идеальна. 

Женевьев говорит ей об этом, когда нагоняет у бара, держа в руках два бокала и оставляя их мужей одних в спальне.


End file.
